


Tactics

by halfthewords (Sierra)



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/pseuds/halfthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuru takes tutoring to a new and possibly disturbing level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April 2009 and my only contribution to this fandom despite having been in it for 10 years. God.

After learning that Natsuki would be repeating her final year of school because of poor attendance, Shizuru took it upon herself to put university off another year, so she could stay at Fuuka Gakuen and tutor Natsuki privately. Natsuki's protests didn't deter Shizuru in the slightest, nor those of her parents. 

In Shizuru's mind, Natsuki was practically begging for round-the-clock supervision to ensure she didn't go straying off campus. Shizuru chalked it up to Natsuki being easily distracted, though well aware Natsuki was mostly a slacker. She had, after all, spent the previous year fighting Orphans and missing most of her classes in spite of Midori's best efforts to keep her in class, or at least handing in her homework. 

Keeping Natsuki in one place had proved a challenge, even for Shizuru, but tagging the bottom of one of her shoes with a GPS chip had proved a successful measure of surveillance. Yukino sent her an update on Natsuki's whereabouts every half hour between dawn and dusk via cellphone. Shizuru had a feeling if Natsuki found out, she would flip her lid and declare Shizuru a stalker, but the method had been approved by the school's administrative board, and it was proving to be an easy way of intercepting Natsuki before she could flee one of her classes. 

Most importantly, it gave Shizuru an excuse to drop in on Natsuki without a reason.

\--

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called, poking her head in the open door of Natsuki's dorm. Venturing inside when there was no reply, she looked around the room. "Natsuki, I brought you some..."

The sound of a shower running reached her ears and Shizuru smiled to herself. She set the plate of sandwiches on Natsuki's desk, on top of her math notes, and sat on her bed to wait. 

\--

"Natsuki takes long showers," Shizuru commented when Natsuki opened the bathroom door, wearing a towel around her body, and another around her hair. "Don't you care about the environment?"

"S-Shizuru?!" Natsuki felt her cheeks burning. 

Shizuru smiled. "Don't look so surprised. I thought you could use a break, so I brought something for you." She motioned at the plate.

Natsuki's face darkened. "Who gave you permission to come into my room while I was showering?! One of these days, Shizuru--!"

"I wanted to give Natsuki some motivation," Shizuru said, raising her hands in mock surrender. "It's mayo." 

She personally couldn't understand Natsuki's fondness for it or her need to douse absolutely everything she ate in it, and though it was strange to take Natsuki to a restaurant and watch her pour mayonnaise on her pasta, Shizuru found it cute. 

"You can stay," huffed Natsuki. "But only because it's mayo."

Natsuki took a change of clothes into the bathroom, chewing one of the sandwich halves as she closed the door, giving Shizuru the opportunity to have a closer look at the lace she had spotted while Natsuki was searching for clothes. 

She quietly slid the drawer open and stifled her laughter at what she saw. She knew Natsuki collected lingerie, but as for how much of an enthusiast she was, she had obviously underestimated. There were two-piece sets that wouldn't have fit Natsuki unless she put on twenty pounds, and garters that Shizuru had seen in men's magazines, which she didn't expect Natsuki frequented. She laughed silently to herself as she carefully pushed aside a sequined and very cheap-looking bra. There were pairs of underwear with varying patterns on them -- animals, florals, even starsigns that _weren't_ Natsuki's -- and she ran her fingers over the silk of a teddy. 

A choked sound from behind made her whip around, her fingers catching a g-string with the movement. 

"Shi-zu- _ru_!" 

"Ara," Shizuru grinned, stretching the g-string between her index fingers, "I didn't know Natsuki wanted to play dress-up for me."


End file.
